12 Days of Christmas Glee Style
by JessitheBlonde
Summary: These are 12 drabbles that all have to do with Glee and Christmas. The prompts actually fit they lyrics to "The 12 Days of Christmas." There is no main pairing, but there is Kurt/Blaine, Sam/Quinn and mentionings of Artie/Brittany and other couples.


**A/N: So these are 12 drabbles about Glee around Christmas time. They all take place around Christmas and some drabbles relate to other ones, but not all of them do and they can be read separately. This was inspired by my friend, Threepwillow, when she got me a yellow sparkly bird as a gag gift this Christmas, so everything started with Pavarotti in a Pear Tree and kind of just exploded from there. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, The 12 Days of Christmas, Harry Potter, Avatar, Doctor Who, anything Disney, Star Trek, Star Wars, Chronicles of Narnia, Beck, Journey, (or any other songs mentioned) or Dick Clarke's Rockin' New Year's Eve.**

-XXXX-

**1. Pavarotti in a Pear Tree**

It was mid-December and Kurt was sitting in one of Dalton's common rooms, cleaning out Pavarotti's cage. He was just about to feed Pavarotti when Blaine snuck up behind him.

"Guess who," said Blaine as he put his hands over Kurt's eyes.

"Hmm, let me see," said Kurt as he tapped his finger on his chin. "Josh Groban? Oh, no wait. It's my silly boyfriend."

"Good guess," said Blaine as he removed his hands from Kurt's eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

Kurt turned around and kissed Blaine firmly on the mouth. The boys started making out until Kurt heard Pavarotti tweeting.

"Damn it! The bird," said Kurt, pulling away from Blaine and looking at Pavarotti's cage.

"What about Pavarotti?"

"I didn't get to lock the cage door after you surprised me and now he's missing."

"Shit," said Blaine as he looked around frantically for the missing warbler.

After a few minutes of searching Kurt finally saw Pavarotti.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said.

"Did you find him?"

"Yeah, at the top of the 30 ft Christmas tree," Kurt replied pointing to the top of the heavily decorated tree on the middle of the room.

"Too bad it's not a pear tree," said Blaine

"What?"

"Well, it's Christmas and how ironic would it be to have Pavarotti in a pear tree?"

Kurt started laughing. "You have a point," he said as the two boys sat on one of the leather couches and waited for Pavarotti to come down from the tree.

**2. Cheerios**

Brittany and Santana had been best friends since 3rd grade and cheerleaders together since 4th. For as long as they'd known each other, they'd done everything together. But as of late, Brittany and Santana hadn't been spending much time together. Brittany and Artie were officially a couple and Santana and Puck were, well, Santana and Puck. Once school let out for Winter Break, the girls decided to have a girls' night in, just the two of them.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" asked Puck to Santana over the phone.

"Nothing. I'm hangin' with Britt."

"Ok, I'm down for a threesome."

"No. Britts and I are having a girls' night. You need to find your kicks elsewhere."

"You can't just leave me hangin' like this."

"Watch me," she said as she hung up the phone.

Artie called Brittany the same night.

"So are we going to watch 'Rudolf the Red-Nosed Reindeer' tonight?"

"I can't. Sorry."

"What? I thought it was your favorite Christmas movie."

"It is, but Santana and I want to watch it together. We've watched it together every year we've known each other."

"Oh, that's cool. Have fun, Britt," said Artie.

Brittany could hear his smile through the phone. "Thanks, Artie. You're the best boyfriend in the world."

"And you're magic. 'Night Britt."

"Night, Artie," she said as she hung up the phone.

The girls spent the night curled up in Brittany's bed watching "Rudolf," "How the Grinch Stole Christmas," and all the other classic Christmas movies while they painted each other's toes and ate candy canes. They fell asleep just as "Frosty the Snowman" started for the second time that night.

**3. Bullhorns**

Sue has 3 favorite bullhorns; two of which she doesn't use. Her prized platinum bullhorn sits in a glass case on her mantle, in between all of the cheering trophies she and her Cheerios have won. Her gold bullhorn is in her bedroom, also in a glass case, on top of her dresser. But the one she's going to use every day is the bullhorn she received from the Cheerios this year. It looks like a standard bullhorn, but this one is the only one in the world that makes Sue's voice three times as loud as a standard bullhorn. Plus the interchangeable faceplates add a nice touch so she can coordinate with her track suites. Yes, her Cheerios did well this year.

**4. Journey Songs**

Will had just gotten home after the last day of school before Christmas break. He was ready to flop on his couch and watch some TV, but something he'd received in the mail that day caught his eye. A brown package addressed to the McKinley High Glee Club was sitting on his coffee table. Will had no clue what it was. He hadn't been expecting any packages for the club, as the costumes they'd ordered for this year's Regionals were weeks away from being delivered. Usually nothing for the club was delivered to his house, anyway, but Will shrugged and ripped open the package. A DVD box fell out with the title "2010 Midwest Regional Show Chior Championship."

Will had been expecting the DVD months ago, but it couldn't have come at a more perfect time; it was two days before Christmas and he was alone.

Will popped the DVD in the player and pressed play. He decided not to watch the first two groups and go straight to New Directions' performance. This had been his proudest moment last year, and he was hoping that they would go even further this year.

Things had been simpler then; sure Quinn was pregnant, but Finn and Rachel were talking to each other, Kurt wasn't at a competing school, and Puck hadn't been in Juvie. The kids were there because they loved to sing and were one cohesive group. Now, the group was being split apart from both inside and outside forces.

Will got tears in his eyes as the performance ended. He was definitely going to have to show this to the group once they got back from break. Maybe it would remind them of why they were in Glee Club in the first place and the journey they'd taken to get there.

**5. Gold Stars**

There were only five places in Rachel Berry's life that were Finn Hudson-free; places that Finn had never been, nor would ever be, as far as Rachel knew. Lima was a small town, so finding 5 Finn-free places had been difficult for Rachel.

First was her Synagogue. Finn isn't Jewish and Rachel had never taken him there while they were dating. At least she could pray without having something remind her of Finn while she was there.

Second was her basement where her dads' had kept all her things since she was born. The only person she'd shown any of that stuff to was Jesse, and she was not going to make that mistake again so quickly.

Third was her dance studio. While Finn needed all the dance help he could get, he preferred to be taught at McKinley and wouldn't set foot inside an actual dance studio, no matter how much Rachel had insisted on it while they were dating. However, now, she was grateful that he hadn't given in and she could dance and sing away her pain in the studio.

Fourth was the old theatre on Main Street. When she was younger, she'd dreamed about performing there, after it had been fully restored to its former glory. It was going to be her own slice of Broadway in Lima. She would often walk by the theatre to keep her dreams tethered in reality. She frequently dreamed a little too big, and the theatre was her way of bringing everything back home.

Fifth, and final, was her birth mother, Shelby's, apartment. Rachel had only been there twice, before Shelby got Beth. But now, she needed a mother more than anything. Rachel decided to visit her one Saturday during the Winter break. Shelby opened the door, cradling Beth in her arms. They said hello, and Shelby ushered Rachel inside. They sat in the den and chatted about everything that had happened between Regionals and now. After their chat, Rachel asked if she could play with Beth, which allowed Shelby the opportunity to take a much needed nap. By the time Shelby woke up, it was nearly 6 and Rachel had to head back to her house. The two women hugged and Shelby reminded Rachel that she was always there for her, and to drop by more often to play with Beth. Rachel smiled as she left Shelby's apartment. It was the best she'd felt in weeks.

**6. Warblers Warbling**

Dalton had just let out for winter break. Most of the students had already left or been picked-up by their parents, but Blaine, Kurt, Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick were still there. They all had cars, but Kurt's Escalade was the only one that could make it through the snowy streets of Westerville. Unfortunately, Kurt's dad had insisted on Kurt waiting until the streets had cleared somewhat before driving the 2 and a half hours home. Blaine, Wes and David were all RAs and had to wait for everyone to leave before they could go, anyway, and Kurt wanted to spend all the time he could with Blaine before the break started.

The boys entertained themselves by having a snowball fight, which Blaine won because he used to play baseball, and building snow forts.

Kurt and Blaine were huddled together in their fort when Kurt's cell buzzed. It was a text from Mercedes.

"You & Blaine still coming caroling w/ ND 2nite?"

"Crap," said Kurt as he put his head back against a snowy wall, causing a minor avalanche down the back of his jacket.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"I totally forgot about us caroling with New Directions tonight. And I have no clue when the roads will clear, plus you have to stay until everyone else leaves for the holidays."

"Hmmm," said Blaine. "I have an idea." He pulled out his phone and started tapping away at the keys.

"What are you doing?"

"Googling road conditions for you, which are now clear enough for you to drive on, and texting Matt to see how many people are left on campus."

"Why would Matt know how many people are left?"

"He's the RA in South Hall. He's the one checking to see if everyone's left."

Blaine's phone buzzed.

"According to Matt, the only people left on campus are the six of us in snow forts."

Kurt grinned, kissed Blaine on the cheek, then said, "I'll be right back." He crawled out of their fort and ran over to David and Wes's and Nick and Jeff's. "Hey guys, Blaine and I are supposed to go caroling with New Directions. Would you guys want to come with? The roads are clear enough to drive on and I can lead to make driving easier for you guys. I don't think Lima's too far out of the way from your homes."

"I'm in," said Jeff.

"Me, too," said Nick.

David and Wes thought about it for a minute before nodding yes.

"Great! Let me tell Mercedes," said Kurt as he ran back to Blaine who was now outside the fort.

"Looks like there'll be 6 Warblers caroling with New Directions," said Kurt as he texted Mercedes back. "Let's get going."

The guys arrived at Mercedes' house a little after 6. All the New Directions kids were already there, watching a movie.

"What are you watching?" asked Blaine as he and Kurt settled next to each other on the floor.

"A Muppet Christmas Carol," said Artie.

"Sweet," said Blaine. "Favorite movie version."

"Did we miss 'Marley and Marley'?" asked Kurt as he nudged Blaine, who chuckled.

"Nope," said Mike. "It just started."

"We're gonna finish the movie then go caroling, if that's cool with you guys," said Mercedes.

The boys nodded, but didn't say anything; they were too absorbed in the movie.

Once the movie finished, the group set out caroling. They sang about 3 songs at each house, then asked if anyone had requests. Usually no one did, but the very last house they stopped at asked if they would sing "Baby, It's Cold Outside."

"Uh, that's the one song we didn't practice," said Finn. "I don't think any of us know it."

"Don't worry," said Wes, as he elbowed Blaine. "Blaine and Kurt can take the lead and we'll sing backup," he said gesturing to the 3 other Warblers.

Wes, David, Jeff and Nick started, then Kurt began the lyrics. New Directions, and the people whose house they were at, stood there stunned for the entire song. They broke into applause as soon as the song finished.

"Holy crap," said Artie. "We're totally screwed if all y'all guys can harmonize on the fly like that."

Blaine and Kurt chuckled as they wrapped their arms around each others' waist as David said, "Nah, it's just the six of us that can pull it off on the fly, so you guys are probably safe."

"Yeah," said Jeff. "Just don't steal our set list."

Everyone laughed as they walked back to Mercedes' house for hot chocolate.

**7. Rachel Solos**

Rachel was still upset over Finn, even after the great talk she'd had with Shelby about how stupid boys can be. She resorted to singing songs, about Finn, at top volume in her room. They went in the following order: "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benatar, "Down with Love" by Michael Buble and Holly Palmer, "Speed Dial" by Mitchell Musso, "Please Don't Leave Me" by Pink, "Imperfections" by Days Difference, "Speakers" by Days Difference, and "I Won't Apologize" by Selena Gomez.

By the third day straight of Rachel singing these songs constantly, both of her dads came up to her room to talk to her. Rachel had been in the middle of "Down with Love" when her dads entered.

"Rachel," hollered Larry over the volume of the music. "What on earth is going on?"

"Nothing," she replied as she turned down the volume to a background noise level.

"Really?" asked Devon, "because you've been singing the same seven songs for the past 3 days."

"We understand you're upset about Finn," said Larry. "But you've got to pull yourself together, sweetie."

"For your sake, and ours," finished Devon.

Rachel nodded as she said, "I'm sorry. I've just never felt like this before and the only way I know how to deal with my emotions is to either shop or sing."

"It's ok, just keep the volume to a minimum," said Larry as he and Devon hugged her.

"Yes, dads," she said as they left the room and she flopped on her bed only to continue singing.

**8. Asian Dances**

It was a week before the annual Chang/Cohen-Chang Christmas Party and Tina and Mike's parents had asked them to perform for their friends. They agreed to dance and decided to bring back the routine they'd done for this year's duets assignment. Of course, their parents wanted to see the routine before having them perform it for all their friends so they performed it for them. Then, they performed it for Mrs. Cohen-Chang's office party, then for Mr. Chang's (Mike's dad's) office. Then they performed it for the holiday party 2 days before Christmas, then for both Tina's and Mike's families, separately, on Christmas Eve. Then, Mrs. Chang wanted to record it so she could send it to her grandmother in China. And finally, Tina and Mike were asked to perform it for Tina's cousin's Girl Scout Troop.

After they finished performing for the Girl Scouts, Tina flopped into the car.

"That's it," she said. "I don't care how much I like this song and dance; we've done it eight different times in the past week and a half. No more."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Mike as he drove them home.

**9. Slushie Facials**

It was the day before Christmas break, which meant that Karofsky and Azimio had some Slushie Facials to deliver to the Glee Club before school let out.

They got Tina, Mike, Mercedes and Artie before classes started.

Then they got Finn, Sam and Quinn right before lunch and Rachel right after.

Karofsky almost got Zizes, but decided not to when she threatened to sit on him and Azimo if she got slushied. She might be part of Glee Club, but she could totally take both of them down in a heartbeat.

They'd thought about getting Brittany and Santana, but Azimio had a thing for Santana and Coach Sylvester had been next to Brittany when Azimio had the chance to slushie her. He did not want to face Coach Sylvester if he accidentally got slushie on her, so he aborted the mission

They finally got Puck in the parking lot just as he was getting into his truck to go home.

"You have got to be kidding me," Puck yelled as he attempted to wipe slushie off his face before getting it all over the interior of his truck.

"Nine out of twelve," said Azimio.

"I'd say that's a record," laughed Karofsky as they headed to their trucks both smiling at the pain they'd inflicted on the Glee Club right before Christmas. They thought of it as a Christmas present to themselves.

**10. Nerdy Moments**

"This is the second time you've had to get slushie out of my hair this year," said Sam as Quinn washed the green slushie out of Sam's blond hair.

"Yes, and last time you felt the need to talk to me in Na'vi or whatever language the Avatar people speak."

"So you're saying you'd prefer me not to speak in Na'vi." Quinn nodded. "Ok, so what about Vulcan? Or Parseltounge?"

"You can speak to snakes and like Spock?" Sam froze, a little dumfounded by his girlfriend's knowledge of nerdy things.

"You know about Harry Potter and Star Trek?"

"I may have watched several of the Star Trek movies and read all the Harry Potter books in rebellion against my father."

"I approve, but do you know what the TARDIS is?"

"The what?"

"It's from 'Doctor Who.'" Quinn stared at him with a confused look on her face. "I wouldn't be too surprised if you'd never heard of it. It's a British TV show."

"Ok, my turn. Who is 'Aslan'?"

"Chronicles of Narnia, Jesus-like lion who can talk," said Sam as if she'd asked him what color the sky was. "Who are the Vlog Brothers?"

"No clue."

"Ok, who is Luke's father?"

"Darth Vader, duh."

"How many Weasley Children are there?"

"Seven; Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny. What was Disney's first animated film?"

"Are we talking feature-length or not?"

"Both."

"Non-feature length was 'Steamboat Willie' and feature length was 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves.' What is the name of the anime series about a rock band and featured voice actor Greg Ayers?"

Quinn gave him a weird look. "I have absolutely no clue. I didn't even know you liked anime."

"The name of the anime is 'Beck' and there are a lot of nerdy things you don't know about me."

"Well, I guess we're going to spend all break finding out, aren't we?"

"Yes, and first things first, I making you watch all of New Who."

"Only if you'll sing along to the Lion King with me."

"Deal," said Sam with a smile as he finished drying his hair under the automatic hand dryer before they headed out to finish what was left of lunch.

**11. Fashion Problems**

It was the day before Christmas break and a giant package had come for McKinley's Glee Club.

"I wonder what it is," said Brittany as she and Finn pushed the package into the choir room.

Mr. Schue checked the package info, then said, "I hadn't expected these for weeks! It's our costumes for Regionals!"

The girls quickly ripped open the box and pulled out the dresses. They all dashed to the bathroom to try them on, while the boys pulled the dress shirts on over their tees.

"So, what do you think?" asked Mr. Schue once the girls came back in the room.

"I look like a lemon," said Quinn. "And so does Sam."

"This does absolutely nothing for my skin tone," said Rachel.

"I don't think yellow was the best color choice, Mr. Schue," said Artie.

"Well, I look fabulous," said Mercedes, who was spinning around in the dress. "This is the perfect shade of yellow for my skin tone."

"Well, aren't you lucky," said Lauren as she rolled her eyes.

Mr. Schuester looked around the room at the club. It was obvious that Mercedes was the only one who could pull off this particular shade of bright yellow that he'd picked for the costumes. He wanted the kids to really stand out against the competition, which the yellow did for them, but it was all wrong. He was definitely going to have to talk to Emma about being their costume mistress again because he had no idea what he was doing. He just hoped Carl wouldn't get in the way this time.

**12. Glee Kids Singing**

It was New Year's Eve and Finn and Kurt had invited everyone from New Directions over for a party. Everyone was there except Lauren, who was still out of town visiting family, and Rachel, who decided to babysit Beth for Shelby, so she could have a night out. Rachel not being there also made things less awkward for Finn, who'd been trying to get over Rachel for the entire break, to no avail.

The party was not only ringing in the New Year, but also a celebration for the new Hummel-Hudson household, since the party was being held in their brand new house. Burt and Carole bought the kids sparkling cider and lots of food for the occasion and allowed all of the Glee kids to stay the night, since the new house had so much more space.

It was about 10 minutes to midnight and everyone was crowded in the den, watching "Dick Clarke's Rockin' New Year's Eve." Tina was in Mike's lap in the recliner and Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap in his chair. Sam and Quinn were curled up together on one side of the couch with Kurt and Blaine curled up on the other. Mercedes was in a chair next to Blaine and Kurt chatting about the awful performance that Justin Beiber had just done. Puck was sitting in the floor, leaning against the coffee table and Santana was next to him. And Finn was sitting in one of the chairs they'd pulled in from the dining room, not really talking to anyone.

As the countdown started, the excitement in the room started to build and everyone got closer to their significant other, except for Mercedes and Finn, who were the only single ones in the room.

"Get over here, white boy," Mercedes shouted over everyone counting.

Finn gave her a confused look, but weaved his way around Puck and Santana in the floor and over to her anyway.

"Are you gonna kiss me?" he asked sounding confused. "I mean, isn't that what everyone does when it hits midnight? Don't get me wrong, you're really cool but I don't have feelings for you like that."

"Shut up, Finn," Mercedes replied as the rest of the room shouted "ONE!" Mercedes engulfed Finn into a tight hug as everyone else started kissing their significant other; even Burt and Carole, who'd been out of the room until the countdown started, kissed.

"There's nothing wrong with just being with friends on New Year's Eve," said Mercedes in Finn's ear before she let go of him. "Don't look so sad."

Just then, they all were cued by the TV to sing "Auld Lang Syne". Mercedes' voice was the loudest of the 12, but that was probably because she was the only one who both knew and was concentrating on the words. When the last verse came, Mercedes looked right at Finn and took his hand, along with Kurt's, who took Blaine's and so on until everyone was holding hands. She looked at Finn while singing "And there's a hand my trusty friend / And give us a hand 'o thine! / And we'll take a right good-will draught, for auld lang syne." She squeezed Finn's hand before the chorus started, then pulled everyone into the middle of the circle they'd created for a giant group hug.

"Happy New Year!" they all shouted once the song ended. They all broke apart from the group hug and gave everyone hugs before deciding to head off to sleep. Finn caught Mercedes just before she vanished into Kurt's room for the night.

"Thanks, Mercedes. I really needed to be reminded of the friends I have."

"No problem, white boy," she said as she hugged him again, then dashed off to sleep.

**A/N: You may, or may not, have noticed that the drabble headings fit the lyrics for The 12 Days of Christmas. Anyway, please comment/review! I love hearing what readers have to say about my fics! Thanks!**


End file.
